


A King, A Club, A Knave

by jehane



Series: Broadway Backwards [3]
Category: Broadway RPF, Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Involuntary/Uncontrollable Ejaculation, M/M, Murder Ballad, Piercings, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Revolving Stages, Smut Swap Treat, Theatre, sex on stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/pseuds/jehane
Summary: Ramin and Will sing the story of true love that went awry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



"There's a long line of people outside," Will said. 

He'd seen the line up close and personal when he'd followed the crowd out after the show -- after the stage had gone dark and it had become apparent there would be no second encore. He'd even waited patiently in the throng of fans at the stage door in the cold of Little Newport Street before the usher had beckoned him back inside.

"They'll understand," Ramin said. "It's not every night that I get a visit from Broadway's original Tom himself."

"The original _less hot _Tom, you mean?" Will asked, but it was difficult to be snide when his former co-star was pulling off his scarf and winter parka and sucking on his neck.__

__Ramin paused what he was doing to grin up at Will. His eyes flashed under the blue backstage lights. "You thought I was hot?"_ _

__Will groaned out loud. Ramin's musculature had changed since Broadway; he'd replaced Jean Valjean's broad bulk with a leaner physique to play Che in Evita Toronto, and now he'd changed up his fitness routine once again to inhabit Murder Ballad's sexy bartender. Will had been treated to vids of Ramin in workout gear hitting the TRX and doing intensive interval training, which had obviously given his Tom sinewy defined guns and deadly pectorals and abdominal muscles that looked as if they'd been chiselled with an ice pick._ _

__Unlike Will's Tom, Ramin's Tom had spent half his time onstage in a too-revealing t-shirt, and the other half shirtless. Will had not been able to look away as Ramin did press-ups between his co-star's thighs and twisted that spectacular body in all-too-realistic simulations of sex. The sight of Tom smiling ferally with a condom packet between his teeth raised gasps from the audience, who had not seen Ramin act in this sexually commanding way before; Will, who had, had felt slightly faint himself._ _

__"Jackass, you know exactly how hot you are. Are you still doing Paleo or the warrior diet?"_ _

__"Intermittent fasting, combined with the TRX," Ramin said. "Is it working for me?"_ _

__In answer, Will pulled the hem of Ramin's shirt out of those painted-on jeans and rubbed his hands over Ramin's leaner, more defined abs. He started to unbutton the shirt with fingers that weren't entirely steady; it had been months since they'd seen each other, you couldn't blame a guy for being eager. It was cold backstage and the brown nubs of Ramin's nipples stood at attention, but his flawless skin was warm, as if sex appeal was itself a source of heat._ _

__"I'll say it is. Definitely the new, improved Tom."_ _

__"Buddy, c'mon. Your Tom was hot enough to set fire to Union Square. I should know, it was one of the reasons why I decided to play him too." Ramin took the opportunity to get Will more naked as well, unzipping the padded vest, unfastening the plaid shirt Audra had picked up for him from Abercrombie & Fitch, and then making a fist in the t-shirt underneath. "Is it seriously that cold out, or are you just playing hard to get?"_ _

__Will said, snidely, "Flew all the way out here to see you, how is that playing hard to get?"_ _

__"I don't know, you could just be checking out the competition," Ramin said, grinning, and slid his warm hands underneath Will's tee. "Y'know, get me all riled up with sex and spilling my secrets. It's what Tom would do."_ _

__Will made a high-pitched sound when Ramin ran his thumb over an erect nipple and tugged on the piercing he'd gotten last year for the Pirate King. "Jesus, who's competing with who? You know you fucked every single secret out of me during our run. Remember our deal?"_ _

__Ramin chuckled. "I missed you too," he said, and took hold of the back of Will's neck with his free hand. Will closed his eyes; he didn't want to admit how much it meant that Ramin had missed him, that Ramin still wanted him; wanted to kiss him like this, a kiss like a deep breath, as if nothing in the world existed apart from Will._ _

__The original plan had been to take this to Ramin's dressing room. Will wasn't sure about the extent of London's public indecency laws, and figured getting arrested wouldn't look good on either his or Ramin's resumes. But with each teasing pull of Ramin's fingers, each insistent grind of Ramin's dick against Will's thigh, the dressing room seemed further and further away, and the Arts Theatre was deserted, and the growing urgency to have that thick cock inside him made him feel like it was increasingly worth the risk._ _

__When they came up for air, Ramin said, "Anyway, healthy competition is good for the soul. Does the Broadway Tom have any pointers? We've still got two more shows to go, we could stand to change it up, keep it fresh."_ _

__Will struggled to catch his breath. "Are you kidding me? You're golden, everyone wants to fuck, marry and kill your Tom at once. And this staging is fantastic, really fresh."_ _

__"Ah, our revolving stage!" Ramin smirked, cupping Will's face in his big hands. "Which you never got to see on Les Mis, either. Tell you what, your next run as Javert we'll do it old school, in the Queens'."_ _

__Will remembered the bar table of the Broadway Murder Ballad, the interactive spaces of the new Les Miserables staging. Good times. "Can't wait," he said. "It'll be a real trip."_ _

__"It's a trip I wanna take you on. Come with me!" Ramin seized his hand, and Will allowed himself to be dragged past pylons and cables and sound equipment onto the Arts Theatre's cunning revolving stage._ _

__The space looked very different with the house lights down, a total blackout save for the green of the exit signs and emergency lighting, and the blue working lights set into the edges of the platform._ _

__Will peered out into the rafters, imagining the stalls and circle were full of people who were staring down, bemused, at two very different Toms standing there hand in hand. It might have been cold in the wings, but here onstage, above humming gears and machinery in the heart of the theatre, it was unaccountably warm._ _

__"See, our stage is a 2 and 4.5 meter double revolve," Ramin said. "Smaller than the Hamilton concentric stage, much smaller than the Queens' turntable, but, you know, perfect for our show."_ _

__"How do you ride it?" Will asked. It was a mostly innocent question, but Ramin waggled his eyebrows appreciatively._ _

__"Same way you ride this," he said, and pulled Will's hand to the hard bulge at the front of his jeans._ _

__Will tried not to groan as he massaged the tantalising outline of Ramin's cock through the thick denim. He was well aware that his knuckles had gone white, his mouth suddenly dry. "Damn it, you know I want to."_ _

__"I do, I know," Ramin said, grinning, reaching for his belt buckle. Will let out a helpless sound when Ramin's hand cupped his balls and then curled around his dick._ _

__"Told you I wasn't playing hard to get. Ramin, c'mon," and Ramin gratifyingly began to jerk him slowly, loose-fisted, in the way that Kerry's Sarah had simulated on Tom onstage._ _

__Panting, Will tilted his head back and spread his legs for Ramin. Those callouses, that deliberate grip -- there was always something to be said about being handled by a guy who played guitar._ _

__Ramin said, smugly, against his throat, "I wouldn't've believed you anyway. You could never resist me."_ _

__"Fuck you," Will said, distractedly; he let Ramin peel his trousers down and start to jack him in earnest. Damn, if Will wasn't so stupid for this man, he'd almost want to knock that self-satisfied smile off Ramin's handsome face. As it was, the Tom-like arrogance was intoxicating. The arrogance, as well as those long, assured strokes that were making his thighs shiver; he had to catch hold of the front of Ramin's shirt so he wouldn't fall over._ _

__When Ramin pulled off, Will did in fact lose his balance, swaying on his feet like some fainting romance-novel heroine. Chuckling, Ramin steadied him. "One sec," he said, patting Will's cheek, and vanished into the wings of the stage._ _

__"One sec, _what_? Where're you going?" Without Ramin at his side, in the darkness Will felt suddenly cold and even more ridiculous: arms outstretched, pants at his ankles, prick at full mast smearing pre-come across his bare stomach. _ _

__"You jackass, this better not be one of your -- oh, _fuck_ ," and Will staggered for real this time as the ground under his feet began to turn._ _

__Ramin bounded back on stage, bright and eager, just in time to catch him in one powerful arm. He navigated the set's double revolve with the deftness of three months' worth of rehearsal and performances. He'd also brought with him the mattress from Scene Two._ _

__"Hey, hey, this is only half speed!"_ _

__"Too fast for me," Will managed. He clung to Ramin as if the man was the center around which his entire world revolved._ _

__Grinning, Ramin threw the mattress onto the ground, and then slung Will down upon it, not ungently. Will experienced a moment of dizziness as the stage spun him slowly around, and then Ramin joined him on the mattress and pulled his boots and trousers away._ _

__"This slow enough?" Ramin enquired, as he insinuated himself between Will's thighs; he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and shook lube and condoms onto Will's stomach. The fucker had clearly thought of everything. He hooked Will's knee over his elbow and ran his thumb around the ridge of Will's hole, and then pressed it slickly in._ _

__Ramin took his time, rubbing and fingering and scissoring, moving so playfully slowly that Will thought he might pass out from lust and frustration. He clenched his hands on Ramin's biceps in an effort to make Ramin speed up, but Ramin leaned his broad forearm across Will's pecs and held him down with ease; when it was apparent that Will wasn't going anywhere without his permission, he then reached down, smirking._ _

Will let Ramin kiss him thoroughly for a while. He wasn’t going to beg; he was a grown man and not some over-eager teen who couldn’t wait to let his boyfriend into his pants. But the revolving and the teasing and the provocative lack of fucking could have wrung tears from Job the Just himself.

"Goddamn it, Ramin, you can make _this_ part go faster."

__"Okay, let's see you ride," Ramin whispered, grinning. He took his own jeans down, fitted the condom over his cock, pulled Will's legs up over his shoulders, and slid himself home._ _

__For a moment Will couldn't catch his breath. The slow revolve of the stage was already disorientating, and the giddy rush of having Ramin inside him again after so long, the sight of that dangerous body, naked and powerful and taking possession of him at last, would have been too much for anyone to handle. The snarky comeback he had planned was very abruptly driven from his brain; he heard himself make open-mouthed, overwhelmed, inarticulate noises instead._ _

__Ramin put his lips close to Will's sweating face. "How good is this?" he enquired innocently, his face wearing an angelic expression that was at odds with the lewdness of the glistening muscles made entirely for sin._ _

__"Just the kind of thing Tom would say," Will said, with an effort. It was so good to have Ramin fucking him like this, stretching his hole mercilessly, thrusting against his prostate. "You know it's good. I've missed this so much."_ _

__"You haven't had anyone here for awhile," Ramin said, tightly. He rubbed Will's thighs and dug his fingers into Will's ass. "I can tell."_ _

__Will groaned in helpless assent. His life was busy enough as it was, with Audra and work and the new baby; he hadn't entertained many gentleman callers since Ramin -- any, come to think of it -- and he'd almost forgotten the sensation of that thick, uncut cock filling him up so utterly, like nothing else did._ _

__Ramin murmured, his hands tightening on Will's thighs, his hips a punishing slow grind, "So tight, and all for me, the way I like it."_ _

__Will swallowed. There was a glint in Ramin's eye, an edge to his voice, that came from the dangerous man that had walked this stage. "Channelling Tom much? -- yeah, fuck, like that," as Ramin started to thrust into him in earnest, setting up an insistent rhythm like he wanted to brand himself onto Will's skin._ _

__"Channelling Tom, how?" Ramin murmured, taking hold of Will's cock again, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "How needy he is, maybe? Or how he takes and keeps taking? He doesn't let go, he wants it all to himself."_ _

__"Yeah," Will groaned, giving up all pretence at control. They'd both played this strutting, reckless lover, all surface charm and selfish desperation, but Ramin had inhabited him with this irresistible blend of savagery and wanting that made men and women weak-kneed and drove Will to surrender despite himself. "He's so needy, always, so -- Jesus, that's so good, don't stop."_ _

__"Maybe?" Ramin thrust faster, holding Will down one-handed, his breath coming in short, urgent grunts. "He's always wanting, he'll always want for something. I know how that feels."_ _

__Will moaned, and Ramin paused to say, thickly, "I want it all to myself. I want you, all of it."_ _

__"Oh, fuck," Will said; he grasped hold of his dick with a shaking hand, clasping over Ramin's fingers painfully. There wasn't enough oxygen on this stage, the world spinning around them both; he was about to rocket off into space. "Fuck, Ramin, please, I'm so close."_ _

__"Say it, Willie," Ramin said softly, cupping his face with a hand that was almost gentle. Almost._ _

__Will closed his eyes. He was trembling so hard he thought he might fly apart. "Yeah, okay. It's yours, it's all for you."_ _

__"That's right," Ramin said and redoubled his efforts, taking possession of Will's ass in pounding, powerful strokes. Will thought he could hold on until Ramin finished, but there was no way to hold back from this, and it only took moments before his orgasm slammed into him, and he was crying out and coming helplessly on Ramin's cock and all over Ramin's fist._ _

__Ramin, that infuriating bastard, started to laugh; then he choked on the laughter and, thank God, he was coming too._ _

__Eventually, they both fell back onto the mattress, gasping: someone was going to have to wipe this thing down later, and he hoped it wasn't him. The stage continued its slow spin on its double axis, the darkness a fixed spot above them, their panting breaths gradually returning to normal._ _

__"Thanks a lot," Will said. He felt totally wrecked; there were actual tears in his eyes. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to make it back to his hotel._ _

__Ramin murmured, "Don't fight it, Willie. You were made for me, we're made for each other."_ _

__Will wasn't able to argue, not just after a performance like that. He leaned his head against Ramin's bicep. "See, this is why your Tom gets all the action."_ _

__Ramin said, "Maybe? I don't know, yours gets all the conflicted love."_ _

__Will thought about this. "Huh, maybe. We've both got Tom inside us, anyway, different parts of him."_ _

__"Both of us," Ramin agreed. "What d'you think, is there a finale that doesn't end in blood for him?"_ _

__"Yeah! He could've just let go."_ _

__Ramin rolled over and took hold on Will's chin. Between kisses, he said, "I could never. You're etched on my skin, I'll never let you go."_ _

__Will snorted, but he was not unmoved. This was the Tom that lived inside his Ramin: fierce, possessive, darkly sexual. Ramin would never be a predator, but he got to borrow Tom's passionate darkness night after night; it'd make sense he'd want to wear that passion for himself, at least for a while._ _

__"Me neither," he said, and it was as true as anything: the reason why he'd come all this way to see Ramin, why he'd let the man rip his clothes off and fuck him on the floorboards of this revolving stage. "I'll always want to ride this ride."_ _

__Ramin put his forehead against Will's, his smile rueful and filled with dangerous tenderness. Will had to close his eyes again: he felt branded by Ramin's love, made for their long-distance longing, overwhelmed by everything that was right and wrong about this damn murder ballad and its unforgettable lead._ _

__"Good to hear it, Willie, because we're not done yet; my dressing room's that way. Just first let me turn this damn thing off."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to S. for the beta! Revolving stage deets [here](http://www.therevolvingstagecompany.co.uk/about/).


End file.
